Sleepless Slumber
by RyaMienakuYanagi
Summary: This is just an original short story about two time crossed lovers who fight to answer the ageless question: Can love transcend time and darkness? It is possible to insert any of the G-boys, though. This has been a Rya original, please review! XD
1. Part I

Rya: This is a Rya original so please read, review, and be happy! Kudos to all of mine and Miku's readers and reviewers! This short story is an original, but it would be quite easy to insert any of the G-boys if you like. Now, onto my bout of insanity and big words! XD**  
**

**"Sleepless Slumber"**  
A short story.

**(PART 1)**

I have been asleep for a long time. I have slept through wars, years of peace, famines, the changing of times; centuries. I have only been aroused from my dreamless slumber a few times. Each time I was transported to a new etch in the universe's timeline, if there is such a thing as time. I am not supposed to wake for several more centuries.

As I stare blindly, for I can sleep no longer, at the lid of my resting place I wonder. I wonder, why am I awake? A shuffling below me, a creak of old, polished timber above. The answer to my wondering now hovers in my view. A mysterious mixture of excitement and horror on her face; a small, beautiful grin quick to replace it. As the last traces of my long slumber clear from my eyes, it becomes clear that my new world is in the two wide, deep eyes that compliment the finely sculptured face in which they rest. I am swallowed by my long lost love of old, only new. She is yet aware of the honor in which I possess, bestowed upon my by her beauty.

Slowly, gently I raise my lace clad hand to her face; so soft it is nearly painful. Surprise at my action fills her honey-sweet eyes, soon replaced with the memories of who she once was. My life, essence, love reflects from those delightful pools of liquid amber. As she leans down to place a chaste kiss upon my nose, a single, hot tear falls upon my face, my lips. Had I but tears of my own to shed. I can only mirror my lover in my own luminous eyes of lapis lazuli, so clear they nearly resemble the first snow of winter. Alone will I sleep no more without her eternally at my side. The slumber of the ageless can hold me no longer.


	2. Part II

Rya: Please to read and review, thanx! XD**  
**

**"Sleepless Slumber"**  
A short story.

**(PART 2)**

The ravishing hunger overwhelms me. I feel the change quickly take me from human to beast with a mere catch of her tantalizing scent. Her life force pounds in my ears like the rushing tide of any ocean. My throat constricts with parchment, eyes becoming pools of desire, a lust for blood. I am beyond seeing. I feel it, feel her, sense her desire for me to do as I am so longing to do. I want to take from her the sweetened life that keeps her living. Does she trust me so much? No! Not with that, she can't! I won't allow it. I try in angered vain to regain my control, but that which I have become, what I am, pushes all rationale aside. I can't hold it in, I feel them growing. My teeth, no they are not teeth anymore. Instead they are more feline in shape, coming to sharp, tiny points resting upon my gluttonous lips. I am horrified to think, think, think what I want more than ever to do to her, take from her. Still I sense her love for only me, despite my dark thoughts, my foul darkness, and still she offers up to me the forbidden. I stare up at the glassy mirrors of her soul; only love reflects. Mind, heart, and soul, and there is only love. For me. Only me. Her love that has spanned time, waited for all time, only for me.

She reaches to caress, guide my face, hungered mouth to just above where her heart lies. Tears, could I only blessedly weep, in my eyes, my heart, at her request. I thirst as a lost man in a desert, not for water, but for life. She offers me her life. I cannot take-no love please! Oh how badly I want to, but, but. I look into her face, so full of love and permissive assurance that all will be well. No longer can I restrain the beast, the hunger inside of me. I put to use my newly restored-knives, they are as knives to flesh. And so I taste her life, essence, love, blood. Despite my revulsion it is sweet to my tongue and filling to my hunger. I am filled with warmth from my head to my toes. Once sated, I lift my mouth from the puncture wound I have left as testimony to hated hunger. Her eyes are closed; barely a breath left in her chest. With shallow beating heart I realize I have irreversibly brought her to the brink of death, nearly siphoning her dry. With a hitch in my throat, I know now I have no choice; she no choice. With nail, growth unhindered by time, I slice my revived skin just above my heart; blood trickling slowly. Drink, I tell her; drink and live. She obeys trustingly, without thought of consequences. I watch despairingly as she falls into the same dreamless slumber that has for so long plagued me.

Ruefully I think upon my actions. When she awakens as I have, did, she will be as I am; what I am. Air, sleep, food and water, the warm caress of the sun-oh, the sun!; for these she will no more be in need of. Blood lust is her satisfier, thirst quencher, from now till forever more; as it is mine. Somehow in that cramped space we manage to lay side by loving side. She sleeps for now and soon I will follow suit. The star that once warmed my heart, and now fills with fear, slowly brings light and life back to the world my lover and I can no longer be a part of. As the mortals awaken, I ready for sleep; to reawaken at the rising of the glorious moon-oh hated midnight sun! I am together happy and sad, joyous and remorseful. Wrapping my old, youth cloaked arms around my love, I bask in my own joy and happiness. Just as quickly I sadden. I have killed her, sentenced her to an unholy unending life in the darkness. I have made her a monster, though she could never be the like, as I am.

Slowly, gratefully I drift once more into that horrible, dreamless sleep. I cannot help but be happy all over again as nestle in tight with my love, stroking her long, maple sugar hair. My love and I together, forever again and always. When she awakens we will roam the darkness of the changing earth together, for all eternity. Together, she and I. I no longer have a reason to sleep away the seasons. Though now I can truly be at rest, my love at my side.


End file.
